


The Cynic will Smile

by holytrenchcoat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU, One-Sided Love, Pining, and courf always sneaks in a line how, because use of cellphones, i can't seem to write requited e and r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holytrenchcoat/pseuds/holytrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I’m just scared,” Grantaire gasped out through the tears, "that it’s never going to be enough and I’m always going to have to live with this ache in my chest."</p>
<p>In which Grantaire breaks down into Jehan's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cynic will Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Grantaire breaking down into Jehan's arms okay?
> 
> This was written at four in the morning, constructive crit is appreciated.

“J-Jehan I need...”

At the waver in Grantaire’s voice, Jehan sat up ramrod straight. He gripped his cell-phone tightly with one-hand and buried his fingers into the grass beside him with the other. The cool feel of the Earth grounded the poet and a wave of calm rushed over him.

“R, I can be there in eight minutes. Can you wait till then?”

A pause.

“I’ll leave the window open.”

Jehan was already sprinting out of the park and to his bike.

*

Jehan carefully tried to maneuver his way through the second-floor window. He’s done this countless times but really it never gets any easier, especially in the dead of night.

“I was star-gazing at the park down the road, it’s lovely you should join me sometime.” When he finally danced his left leg out of the window, his eyes landed on Grantaire who was laying in bed with an arm slinked over his face so that his forearm covered his eyes. “Oh R..”

“Jehan, my friend who speaks so highly of romance and love, I just don’t think I can stand it much longer.” Grantaire’s voice was raspy and strained, but still strong and passionate. “This _love_ is tearing at my already fractured self. This _love_ is terrorizing my days and nights with its sharp words and harsh tongue. This bastardised, unrequited form of love is killing me, Jehan.” He spit out ‘love’ with such bitterness it made Jehan’s heart ache with sadness. “And it’s so rude because I was doing just fine ruining my life on my own.” 

“R, my dear, love is both a loving and a cruel mistress.” Jehan nestled himself onto the bed with Grantaire. “She will hurt and burn and tear,” The poet took Grantaire’s free hand and laid soft kisses on his knuckles. Those knuckles were scarred from years of brawls and sports and Jehan thought they were beautiful. “but she will also heal and warm and mend.”

“Oh Jehan, each day I play the fool and show up to your meetings and throw about my disheartening self. I thought I’ve deluded myself enough to just be satisfied to bask in his golden presence, that riling him up and just getting him to fucking look at me is enough,” Grantaire’s voice was close to breaking, and a tear slid down his cheek. Jehan brought the hand he was holding to his cheek, trying to help ground his friend with his presence. “even if that look is one of disgust and distaste. But it’s really not enough and it’s getting more and more difficult to even show up to those _fucking_ meetings because it just hurts to look at him.” Grantaire stopped and bit his lip and Jehan saw more tears slide down his friend’s cheeks.

“R come on. I’m here. I’m here it’s okay to let it out.” He gently pushed the arm covering Grantaire’s arm away, and glanced into his friend’s red-rimmed eyes for all of five seconds before tugging him into his arms and embracing him. Grantaire’s sobs racked both their bodies, but Jehan held on fiercely.

“I’m just scared,” Grantaire gasped out through the tears, “that it’s never going to be enough and I’m always going to have to live with this ache in my chest.” 

“R you are irreplaceable and you will live through this.” Jehan closed his eyes and hugged his friend even tighter, hating the fact that this is all he can do to ease his friend’s grief. So he spent the night with Grantaire in his arms and breathed countless compliments into the cynic’s hair.

*

The next meeting, Jehan will sit at the back table and drink with Grantaire.

The poet’s eyes will follow Enjolras with a glare but despite questioning from Courfeyrac, Jehan won’t explain why. Grantaire fingers will brush Jehan’s wrist under the table and the cynic will smile.

And at least for now, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And also while e/R is my OTP I apparently do not like writing fics where they end up together. Worrying.


End file.
